Love Before Kombat
by RUDEBOY fanfiction
Summary: Kitana and Sonya were once bitter enemies, turned lukewarm allies. But when Sonya decides to push their communication further, things begin to develop fast and Kitana discovers a side of herself long oppressed. A spiritual and sensual awakening awaits both our heroines. Sonya/Kitana femslash.
1. Ballad of Sonya Blade

"When the going gets tough, the tough get going." was something Sonya's father used to say back when he was alive, it was his mantra and the core of his "work hard, play harder" philosophy on life.

Sonya had always believed that the old saying meant that when things got difficult, the tough people of the world went about working on the solutions. Of course, looking back on the world shattering events of the past few years, Sonya realized that the cliché could be read another way. "The tough get going" could mean that the strong simply turned tail and ran away when things got strange and difficult, like it had been for her.

Ms. Blade almost wishes that she never followed Kano to that island. If she didn't, Jax wouldn't have been captured and used to con Sonya into competing in the Mortal Kombat tournament, Shang Tsung would've killed him if she didn't fight. From there things only got stranger- Earth being threatened by another dimenson, soul sucking sorcerers from hell, four armed strong men, thousand plus year old princesses who look like twenty somethings, monsters with blades in their arms and mouths full of sharp teeth. It was all like something out of a book that Tolkien, Stephen King and Roger Corman collaborated on when either drunk or high (possibly both).

Sonya still couldn't process all the "Outworld" stuff and keep her sanity intact. It's not something that you can just casualy sit in a bar and talk to strangers about.

As she turned the key to lock up her dad's old auto shop, she realized that for the first time in her life, she was leaning towards the "cut and run" angle, just bailing on all the doom, gloom and black magic. She's been through tough times before, probably more than most.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While growing up in the rural areas outside Austin, Texas, Sonya idolized her father, Herman Blade- A military man to the core and proud of his service. He'd talk about his war experiences to anyone who would listen. But when away from the military, Herman lived and breathed for anything with an engine, especially motorcycles and old Chevys. He opened up an auto repair shop within greater Austin after getting his honorable discharge and Sonya went on to spend a bulk of her childhood there with him, being his little helper.

Unfortunately, Herman was also a hard drinker and a serial womanizer, leading to Sonya's parents getting divorced when she was almost 14, tearing her little world apart. Sonya's mother acted like she didn't exist while her dad spent his latter years in a stupor and an empty shell of who he once was.

Add in the little details about Sonya's social life back then, she was a tomboy, she listened to bands like Metallica and Slayer, she knew how to rebuild a V-Twin and she knew more about military history than probably every girl in the state of Texas. To other girls, she was an outcast. Not to mention that also at this time Sonya was discovering some interesting things about herself...she began to realize that she was a lesbian, not bi but a full blown lesbian. She never developed even the slightest crush on a boy, instead she was in lust with Denise Richards in Wild Things and would often catch herself staring at her female schoolmates in inappropriate ways.

Sonya didn't want anyone to find out her secret, but some unfortunately began to catch a whiff of it at school. The minute she was caught staring at Cynthia Anderson's butt in gym class, she went from tomboy outcast to disease infested lesbo leper and her legion of tormentors grew as word of a homosexual in their very blue collar, red state presence spread like wildfire.

Sonya Blade was bullied relentlessly but perservered and grew stronger, she abandoned her father ingrained love of auto mechanics and took up martial arts, studying karate at a nearby dojo with master Tomomatsu "Tom" Ozawa- who was rumored to an ex-Yakuza enforcer and had the tell-tale tattoos all over his body. Next to her father and Jax, Tom was also a major male figure in Sonya's life, the man whose teachings she would use to this day.

And those teachings would soon serve her well.

2 months after Sonya took up karate, a certain school quarterback named Jeff Chandler would make the mistake of attempting to "break-in" (rape) Sonya on the football field after school, hence, her first beat down ensued and it was a bloody spectacle at that. Jeff wound up in the hospital with a busted nose and a concussion and Sonya was expelled for the rest of the year.

Her mother handed her off to her father to handle, Herman was still in his drunken stupor whilist dragging home the occassional lady of the night to entertain him. Hence, Sonya was ignored and was left all to herself.

Barred from school, she would go out every night and hang out on the streets where she made new friends and even had her first girlfriend, Aubrey, who took her virginity within the first week of their brief affair. Unfortunately, Sonya also began hanging around around with the wrong crowd- gangbangers, which ultimately lead to her getting arrested for burglary.

She broke into an old lady's house and subdued the old hag by force as her "friends" stole her jewelry, stole her TV, stole her credit cards and one of the hoodlums even took her copy of the Torah and flushed it down the toilet. Big mistake. The police arrived immediately and all 4 home crashers were arrested.

While Sonya was sittimg in a jail cell, Herman Blade snapped out of his 5 year spell as he realised that his beloved daughter could turn into a crook...it was foot to ass and no quarter from here on out. He was going to straighten Sonya out or die trying.

Thankfully, Mrs. Rosenbaum refused to press charges against Sonya (she wanted pure hell for the other 3 assailants, especially the one who flushed her holy book) and little Ms. Blade was sent packing to a military boarding school for discipline while her father sought help for his alcoholism.

By the time Herman was finally clean and sober, IT happened. On September 11, 2001 the World Trade Center was struck by 2 hijacked 747 airliners, kicking off the War on Terror. Herman Blade quickly re-inlisted while high on patriotic fervor and things began to change drasticaly.

Sonya was handed back to her mother as soon as her dad deployed to Afghanistan, from then on she quietly completed her studies and signed up for service herself the week after graduation.

Nothing would be the same afterwards. While in basic training, word reached Sonya that her father was killed in an ambush in the Iraqi desert. She was broken but refused to go home, she soldiered in with her training and grew cold and withdrawn. Her commander, Jackson Briggs, was the only person she would talk to her, he took her under his wing, trained her and ushered her into the Special Forces as one of the first female members of the elite wing under the Eve Project. Behind it all, it was her undying love for her dead father which drove her to such prestige, he would be proud.

Then came along a little group of arms dealers called The Black Dragon, a cache of chemical weapons they were supplying to Al Qaeda and the Black Dragon's leader, Kano, played informant and purposely got many under Jax's command killed which lead to...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite all the hardships, Sonya would kill to have those days back. The days where she believed that undead ninjas, sorcerers, blood thirsty monsters, lightning gods and hostile worlds were only figments of the vivid imagination. She wished that she were still one of the sheeple who bury their heads in the sand and murmur "All is well.", but things aren't that easy.

As Sonya straddled onto her beloved, matte black Harley-Davidson motorcycle, kick-started it's engine and slid on her helmet, the notion of surrender still drummed in the back of her mind, yet, something else was tugging at her indecision, telling her to stay and fight the good fight- righteousness- only Liu Kang has kicked more ass than Sonya in this war to defend the Earth and if she were to leave...or die...it might be difficult for Raiden to find a replacement.

She made many friends during the conflict- Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Raiden, Nightwolf, Stryker, Sub Zero and, to an extent, Johnny Cage... They would be willing to risk themselves and even die for her if she were in grave danger, and she would undoubtedly do the same for them. That's comradory by it's very definition and that kind of brother/sisterhood takes time and effort to develop.

Kitana, however, would be the one that would take Sonya a bit of effort to bond with.

Especially since Sonya and Kitana didn't like each other at first. In fact, they hated eachother and Sonya's distaste for Kitana was especially profound.

Sonya detested everything Kitana and her friend Jade stood for and held them as an example of everything wrong with womanhood, because to her, the Princess of Outworld reminded her of the girls who tormented her back in school; She didn't like Kitana's snooty attitude back when she served Shao Kahn, Kitana was the one who imprisioned and helped torture Jax, She was disgusted with Kitana's overt femininity, She hated Kitana's voice, She was distrustful when she cozied up to Liu Kang and Sonya especially hated the way Kitana dressed. To her, a woman, especially a fighter, shouldn't show that much skin and have the balls to put it on display for the whole universe to see.

"Indecent Exposure" was Sonya's early pet name for Kitana.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Ballad part 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cont'd from Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonya kicked Kitana's scantily clad ass during the island tournament and nearly killed her, in fact, she was aiming to. If Sonya were to "finish" anybody off during the tournament it definately would've been one of the two bitches running around the place in her panties. However old man Shang never said "Finish Her!", he just declared Sonya the winner and Kitana was simply eliminated, and that was not good enough for Sonya.

Before leaving the arena, Sonya ripped off Kitana's top and exposed the rest of her big boobs to the audience of monks and fighters, then she angrily slapped the fleshy orbs before the guards grabbed Sonya and dragged her off the stage, giving Kitana the biggest embarrassment of her entire life. And that concluded their first meaningful encounter.

That was 4 years ago and a lot of water has passed under the bridge since that incident, especially since Kitana saved Sonya from Kano during the invasion.

As Sonya rode down the streets of the blue collar, inner city neighborhood the garage was in, the image of Kitana burned itself into her psyche. There was something about that woman, her one-time enemy, that now ticked all the right boxes with her. Perhaps Kitana's lack of attire was not such a bad thing after all, she had the perfect body for it and had beautiful skin, she carried herself with such grace, she had tons of class and even though Sonya seldom ever hears Kitana's voice, it grew on her, the way the words just rolled off her tongue with elegance and finesse.

Sonya had seen numerous women from around the world and even got romantic with a few of them, model caliber women. But in comparison, they were mules and Kitana was a rare thuroughbred. A "Ferrari Girl' as some men would call her.

Unfortunately, Kitana was Liu Kang's beau and clearly not a lesbian like Sonya. Only way she would wind up with the princess is if she were bi and willing to cheat on Liu Kang. So, she would have to mark her off the list along with Kate Upton and Sasha Grey as another lonely night vaseline fantasy, way out of Sonya Blade's reach in the real world.

On top of that, she realized that she needed a drink worse than she'd ever needed a drink before. Maybe a little liquid courage can drown out thoughs of Outworld monsters AND Kitana.

After a few blocks, Sonya rode upon what seemed to be what she was looking for. It wasn't much to look at. A small, grimy, two-story brick building with dark windows and a heavy door. It didn't look like much, but then again Sonya wasn't looking for much.

The sign above the front door read "O'Flaherty's Pub" and a smaller neon sign pronounced that they had cold beer. It was enough for Sonya. If she was going to spend the rest of her life alone and paranoid, she might as well spend them drunk just like her dad at his lowest.

Pulling the door open, Sonya was even less impressed with the interior of the establishment than she'd been with the exterior. At least the bar itself was nice; near ten feet of long, dark wood in front of what looked like a pretty varied collection of liquor bottles. The rest of the place did not do as well in Sonya's estimation- Weak looking tables surrounded by varying numbers of chairs, a few beat-up looking booths. The best seats in the place by far seemed to be the sturdy looking stools in front of the bar.

Not that vast seating seemed required. Sonya knew that even the busiest of bars would not have been packed in the afternoon on a Tuesday, but O'Flaherty's seemed especially deserted. There was only one other person in the bar from what Sonya could tell. An old, rough-looking man in what Sonya guessed to be his mid-fifties sat on one of the bar stools, sipping at a beer bottle and watching the small TV above the bar.

Sonya shrugged and took a stool on the opposite end of the bar. She was no snob, she'd been drinking in dives before, and this place seemed especially reflective of her current mood. The idea of being surrounded by young, happy, successful people making a lot of noise made Sonya sick to her stomach.

The man in the bar took notice of her. "Bernie! Bernie!" he shouted.

"Chris, I swear to god!" shouted a lady in the back.

The door to the backroom opened and out stepped a middle aged woman, also in her mid-50s, mopped with greying brown hair and a post-menopausal body, yet she still had that youthful twinkle in her blue-green eyes. Sonya recognized her, but couldn't remember her name.

"What'll you have, honey?" inquired Bernice, one of her dad's old friends and longtime bartender. "A shot of wild turkey and a beer." Sonya ordered without a 2nd thought. "Hmmm, Wild Turkey. That was your dad's favorite." Bernice reminisced as she poured the shot out for Sonya.

Sonya palmed the shot glass and downed it's contents down her throat.

"Haven't seen you around these parts in years. Not since your dad died." Bernice observed as Sonya wiped the remaining Wild Turkey juice off her lips. "No, I haven't." Sonya admitted as she turned the shot glass upside down and went straight for her beer. "So...what's on your mind?" Bernie inquired further, Sonya pulled herself away and looked her in the eye, trying to come up with an excuse.

"War shit. I don't wanna talk about it." Sonya coldly answered, and she wasn't exactly lying. She WAS caught up in a war afterall, but not one she'd wanna discuss with Bernice.

"Still at war!? Good heavens, by now you should have been discharged. Herman loved the army but he never stayed in as long as you have." Bernice worried as Sonya took another slug from her pilsner. "This conflict I'm involved in has no end." Sonya reflected.

Her iPhone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello."

"Sonya, it's Jax. Where you at?" asked Jax on the other end.

"Back home in Austin. Why?"

"You're due back at HQ as soon as possible. The Black Dragon's on the move again."

"...I'll see you there."

Sonya hung up the phone and downed the last of her beer.

"Well?" Bernice asked.

"War related." Sonya flatly answered as she pulled out her wallet. Bernice stopped her, "It's on the house sweetie, you be careful." Sonya smiled at her as she got up to leave and thanked her.

"Now I mean it Sonya, if something happened to you I don't know how your mom would handle it." Bernie shouted as Sonya opened the door.

Sonya turned back to look at Bernice.

"She can handle it." Sonya answered.


End file.
